Before The Guild: William Black Part Four
"You... Are a hero too?" William Black The Beast Ch.1 Black and Beth had just left Redwood to go to Farkath, and things are going well. "So where are you from?" Beth asks "I am from a Gypsy Camp, south of Redwood." Black replies. "Oh that's nice, I think my father visited there once." Beth says. As they both are walking through the forest they hear a howling sound in the distance. "Balverines." Beth says. "Indeed." Black replies, as he and Beth unsheath their bows. They both hear a sound coming closer, and they prepare to shoot. Then, out of the sky falls a balverine, but not an ordinary balverine. This one was silver coloured, and claws longer and sharper than most daggers. "Bloody Hell, this creature must've been made by Skorm!" Black yells "I've heared legends of the Silver Balverine, but never expected it to be real." Beth replies. The balverine jumps at Black and he fires his arrow, it hits the balverines shoulder, but it didn't stop it at all. Beth fires her arrow, hitting it in the eye. It lets out a wailing scream so loud it nearly deafend them both, and pulls the arrow out, leaving a hole where its eye was. "What now?" Beth says "This!" Black then pulls his sword out and slices at the balverine, leaving a large mark on its torso. It Jumps at Black ready to kill, when he thrusts his blade forward, impaling the balvering in the chest. The balverine tries to push Black away, but he just shoves the sword further up the balverine, killing it. It falls to the ground dead, and Beth comes over to skin the beast. "That was incredible, how did you do that?" Beth asks "I don't know, I just... Knew" Beth then puts the pelt in her pack and tosses Black the head "Keep it." she says "Why?!?" Black asks "So people know that you killed it." "Good Point". The Scholar Ch.2 After a vicious battle with a balverine, Black and Beth continue on through the forest, when they see a city in the distance. "Finally, civilization." Black says "And we were just starting to have fun in this forest" Beth replies. They walk for about fifteen minutes when they finally reach the city gates. "Hello travellers, welcome to Relton, city of opportunity." a guard says. he then signals another guard to open the gate. Beth and Black walk into the city, it is filled with shops and stalls, with many people buying and selling. They continue on to find a library and they find a man who is of great wisdom. "Beth, you can do something for now, I have some buisiness to take care of." Black says. "Okay, I'll be back in about two hours." Beth replies, then walks off. "Hello sir." Black says. "Ah good afternoon lad. How may I be of service?" the scholar replies. "I have this book, it is written in-" Black is cut off when the man grabs the book, opening it with haste. "My, great Avo! Do you know what this is?" The Scholar asks "No, I had gotten it as a gift."Black replies "This is the journal of Cyrus!" The Scholar exclaims. He then takes Black upstairs to a private room. "This journal... It hasn't been seen in over a thousand years!" The Scholar says. "Whats so special about it?" Black asks. "This Journal contains the knowledge of the God Cyrus himself!" The Scholar says. "Who is Cyrus?" Black asks "He was once worshipped as a God for being able to do feats no man could do. He could command lightning, fire, even the dead!" the scholar says. "But people said he was a hoax, and was no longer worshipped, and eventually forgotten." "Do you think you can decipher the journal for me?" Black asks "Can I? I will! why wouldn't I?" The Scholar says joyfully.